K-ON! Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Policies and guidelines have been developed on K-ON! Wiki to further our goal of creating a more informative K-ON! database. Policies apply to all rank of editors, starting from Admins, Chat Moderator, User and also Wikia contributors. Every individuals are welcomed to join and contribute the wiki, as long as the follow the policy below. K-ON! Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in the K-ON! database. =What are out policies?= This page is subject to various changes (additions/removals) at anytime. General Policies Some of the pages detailing more important policies on are listed here, but the full list of policy pages is available at Category:Policy. 'Page Creation' *Any page containing spam, vandalism and off-topic will be directly deleted by admins. Moving pages are also considered to be later deleted. *If user are not sure of the topic to be put in an article, it is advised for them to contact featured user or other active/experience user around. *If a page is made for advertisement of a non K-ON! resources or promoting a thread, the user who involves in making usch pages will receive infraction. *Users that does not follow the above policies will first be warned and advised. Further action of misbehavior will be blocked and reported to the Wiki Central. 'Images' *'Licensing'- ALL images must be licensed, with a certain template such as , or . Images are susceptible to deletion without a license, per K-ON!_Wiki:Copyrights. *'Format'- There are several types of images available that can be uploaded to Wiki, but the most common is .PNG, .JPEG or .GIF *'Image Size'- There is no actual size limit for any type of images, but remember that large image might took a while for several users to load. *If an image has been uploaded to the Wikia, it is kindly refer that other user to not upload the same version, unless it is in a better quality and is able for all user to see them clear. Out of this, those type of image will be soon deleted. *'Fanmade Images/Fan Content'- Fan content must have the category "Fan content". Fan made images must have the "Personal Images" Category or susceptible to deletion. It is also preferred these images be named "Personal Image *Your username* *Name for it*. It is best these type of images are uploaded to an Image Hosting site, but are allowed. *'Image Name'- Please give uploaded images suitable and descriptive names. The following example names are common with new wiki contributors and due to it being common it will cause an uploading conflict, they will be renamed if discovered *Uploads with titles such as these are unacceptable. ofhgkdhgvk33tr35634vnih., 1234567890., thisismyimageblah., image., IMG., untitled., 1.png and so on *'Do not upload spam images.' *User who are still confused may ask further explanation from current admin or other experience user. Users that does not follow above image policy will be advised and warned, a further misbehavior will lead to blocking. 'Blocking' Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing K-ON! Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their talk page. Durations for Blocking will vary depending on the violation. Reasons for Blocking Accounts and address may be blocked for: :* Persistently making personal attacks :* Persistent vandalism :** blatant vandalism warrants a immediate block, such as removing page content for no reason or removing references for no reason. :* Persistent gross incivility :* Persistent harassment :* Persistent spamming :* Edit warring or revert warring :* Breaching the multiple users policy :* Persistently violating other policies or guidelines :* Accounts with inappropriate usernames 'Protection' Some pages may be protected due to continued vandalism or continued insertion of incorrect information. They may also be protected to preserve the integrity of the wiki. The level of protection will increase as damage done to the page increases. User Policy 'User Page' All registered users of are automatically given their own and . However, with this privilege, come some basic rules that must be obeyed. What is a User Page? :*The User Page is your own personal page. On , User Pages are generally used as a "user profile". They give information about a user and their activities on the wiki. Rules of the User Page :*No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content :*Personal images must be linked from an actual image host, failure to adhere to this will result in the image being deleted. :*Videos must be embedded, not uploaded. :*No excessive editing of the User Page in comparison to other pages and articles. is not a social networking site and it is expected that users who wish to edit regularly do not focus solely on their User Page. User:Talk Page The user's Talk Page is a public place to talk with a user and to discuss that user and their activities on the wiki. Use it to ask questions and request help. If somebody leaves you a message on your Talk Page, you will be notified via a banner that will appear at the top of all pages when you next open a page on the wiki. Rules of the User:Talk Page :*You must respect the owner of the Talk Page at all times. Try to be civil. :*Always sign your posts on a Talk Page by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~. :*Do not alter any post that is not your own, unless it is to remove abusive content, or content that otherwise violates K-ON! Wiki or Wikia policy. :*Headings, use appropriate headings to set out the topic you wish to discuss. :*Add comments to the end of the page, unless a new section has been started underneath the topic you are replying to. *'Note' - Removing Warnings does not whitewash your reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules and a disrespect toward the Admins and the community as a whole. 'Discussion' Discussion is an important part of . It is used to discuss any improvements to the page. Discussion should be used before making major changes to articles, changing images, or moving a page. 'Comments' *User with inappropriate comment will soon be blocked, warned and deleted. *User which advertise other than K-ON! related subject in the comment, will be deleted by the admin. *User with off-topic comment will be advised to go to the Help Page or advised to go to the Wiki with the closest topic. *User uploading unrelated image or other media will be warned and later deleted, unless they are asking help or about to discuss some topic. *User who are still unable to understand could ask the current admin or experience user for further explanation. Users who does not follow above rules will be warned, a further action of misbehaving will lead to user blocking.